oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Experience
Experience, commonly abbreviated as exp or xp, is a measure of progress in a certain skill. It is obtained by performing tasks related to that skill. Experience can also sometimes be gained by performing certain other tasks not necessarily related to the skill, such as completing quests, receiving the Book of Knowledge from the Surprise Exam random event, receiving a lamp from the genie random event, doing certain mini-games, getting a lamp from Cap'n Izzy No-Beard for completing a part of the Karamja Achievement Diary, etc. After gaining a certain amount of experience, players will advance to the next level in that skill, which can result in new abilities, amongst other things. The amount of experience needed for the next level increases by approximately 10% each level. For example, 83 experience is required for advancement to level 2, while 91 experience is required for advancement to level 3. Below is an experience table showing the amount of total experience needed for each level. The experience difference shows the amount of experience between the previous level and the level. Note that a 10% growth factor may seem slow, but, as with all exponential growth, it expands rapidly to a massive 13,034,431 experience needed for level 99. Level 85 requires nearly one quarter of the experience needed for Level 99 and Level 92 is nearly the exact halfway mark, requiring 6,517,253 experience. This clearly demonstrates the experience gap that grows rapidly at higher levels. Each skill has a maximum amount of xp that you can receive at 200,000,000. After you reach this point, you can continue doing that skill; however, you will not receive any more xp. Experience table Levels 1-99 Virtual levels Graphs The experience required for each level can be graphed. Graphing the experience required on a linear scale shows that the experience required is essentially exponential. Graphing the same data on a logarithmic scale shows that the function deviates from being exponential before around level 10. Trivia Due to the exponential nature of experience needed for each level (for levels above 10): * to level up 9 more times after leveling up once, it will take 15.25 times the xp needed for the initial level up. * similarly for 19 more level ups, it will take 59 times the initial xp. * similarly for 29 more level ups, it will take 176.768 times the initial xp. formula * the xp needed to level up 11 times is not enough to level up even once 30 levels from now. formula After level 30, the general experience required to level up falls between 9-10% of your current experience. At mid to high levels of 55+, the experience needed to level up falls at around an average of 9.4% of current experience all the way to level 99. See also * Quest experience rewards (Skill experience earned for the completion of quests) * 200 million experience * Experience rate (Maximum possible hourly experience rates vary for each skill) Category:Experience items Category:Mechanics Category:Skills